Breakout Makeout
by MaeMae xD
Summary: //SasuSaku// A raven-haired male griped an arm belonging to a pink haired girl and flung her twards an ancient stone door. "Open it." She crossed her arms. "And, if I say no?" Rated M for language.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fan-fiction.. _ever_.**** So.. enjoy. **

**If you don't like it: I'll take flames--or whatever they're called--that doesn't mean I'll take 'em personally; it just means I won't go all cry baby and delete it. **

* * *

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

Five people, dressed in the secondary Konoha ANBU uniforms--existing of dark grey tights, silver tank top, metal arm protectors, and an unique animal mask--different for each member. Four of the five with a custom chakra sword, hanging from its pouch on their back--the one in the front, with a giant, red, chakra battle axe.

They jumped along effortlessly, among the dark tree branches, heading towards their ambition.

"Number two, and three; take the left. Make sure the area in the corner is secure." a hoarse command came from the pink haired girl, in the lead. The said pair nodded, and branched away to the left, from the remaining three. "Number one, and four?" the petite, obviously worn out, young girl, asked looking over her right shoulder. Her cat-like mask gleaming in the moon-lit forest.

"Hai, Haruno-san." they called, stopping to maneuver on their heel, and successfully, take a sharp right.

The emerald eyed girl let out a tiring sigh, and closed her eyes.

Yes; the weak, pathetic, little Haruno Sakura grew up. The one who used to be dragged along, is now the draggier. She grew up, got focused, and got strong. Now, she is no longer referred as the shame of team seven; that spot belongs to her ex-teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. The one who betrayed his home village for power. She is known in her village as the person who went from dead-bottom to the top dog. Oh, how the tables have turned.

Seeing her village's front gate, she began to slow down to a walk.

_Finally. _The girl thought to herself. _Now, all I have to do is give the scrolls to Shuzine-san._

She let out an exhausting sigh. _Knowing Naruto: he's going to jump me about today's mission. He always wants to know what it is like being an ANBU. What a twerp._

She stopped as she was in front of the Hidden Leaf Village's front gate. She pondered something, putting her index finger on her chin.

"Shouldn't Rai-kun, and Sota-chan be guarding the gates tonight?" she whispered, thoughtfully.

She continued forward; stopping just inside the gates, by an old stone bench. She looked at the bench in utter disgust, making a sour face.

"Stupid, freaking bench." she mumbled, kicking it.

_( step. step. step. )_

Sakura looked to see who was approaching.

The shadowy figure, stopped a few feet from her. By the shape of the figure, she could tell it was a man--a tall man. Though, she couldn't she his face, for he wore a traveling cloak with the hood pulled up, so his face was hidden.

Letting all her ninja training do its job; she pulled on her giant, red, chakra axe, pointing it towards the intruder.

"Who are you, and what is your business in Konoha?" she asked.

_( step.)_

The cloaked man, and the pink haired ANBU looked at each other. Well, Sakura tried; but, she wasn't sure she could make out his eyes; all she saw was pitch black. She could of sworn the guy has smirking at her. A small, dark, chuckle escaped the hooded man's throat.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked, annoyed at the man's cockiness.

"You."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, shaking her axe closer.

"Why, I don't know. I guess..you could say its _ironic_. Us meeting like this, I mean." he replied, a smirk in his voice.

Sakura scoffed. "Save it, _puh-lease_. Like I haven't heard _that_ before. Now just answer my question, already."

_( step. )_

"And, that would be?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Who. Are. You? And, why are you in Konoha?"

The man mocked-hurt. "Ouch. You don't know who I am? How mean, Sak-u-ra."

The said girl's eyes widened. "No way.." she muttered, in shock.

The man removed his hood, and stepped closer, putting a hand on Sakura's axe.

"Now, why don't you put down the axe, and let us talk?" a smirk still on his pale, handsome face.

_No way.. _Sakura thought, shocked. _It can't be.. He's..but..there's no way.._

"S..Sasuke?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed. Her axe began shaking in confusion.

He just watched her, amusement in his eyes. "Hn?"

"Wh....Wh.." Sakura stuttered, still not comprehending whats going on.

Sasuke stepped closer, his hand pushing Sakura's axe down.

"S-Stop! Stay back!" she yelled, weakly, pushing her giant axe back up. "Ugh. Give me a sec."

She shook her head, trying to clear it. The raven hair boy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Back the _hell _up, dude!" Sakura yelled, raising up her axe, and pushing Sasuke back.

The Uchiha let out a disappointed sigh. "I guess this is going to _that_ way."

"_Excuse you_. I'm still hear, emo boy. So, I don't know...will ya back up?"

Sasuke let out a grunt, and narrowed his eyes. "I guess I should end this now, before others get involved.." He looked around them, and let out a sigh. Sakura eyed him, and began to step away. Sasuke graped her wrist. "Hold still, will you?"

"No way!" Sakura tried yanking her arm back, but no use; Sasuke just graped harder. He hit her pressure point on her arm. The pink hair girl went limp. Sasuke caught her, and put her over his shoulder, picking up her axe.

"Ahh. Sa_ss_uke-kun. You brought her." a shadowy figure said, in a snake-like hiss.

"Hn."

"Come, come, Sa_ss_uke."

Sasuke stepped forward, and set the pink haired girl in ANBU uniform on the ground, along with her axe.

"Now, Orochimaru. Why did you call for me to get her?" Sasuke asked, unemotionally.

* * *

**reviews make me write more.... :P**

* * *


	2. The Skeleton Crystal

* * *

_Fast Flashback of where the last chapter left off at:_

_**"Now, Orochimaru. Why did you call for me to get her?" Sasuke asked, unemotionally.**_

* * *

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

"Ah. But, Sa_ss_uke-k_uu_n. I would of thought _you_ would of figured _s_omething a_s_ ea_s_y a_s _thi_s _out." The snake man replied, in an amused tone. "Sa_ss_uke, are you lo_s_ing your touch?" A teasing click of his snaky tongue sounded through the eerie room.

Sasuke glared at the creature. Oh, if only looks could kill. Because, if that were true, Sasuke would _slaughter_.

"Kabuto.." Orochimaru called. The said man come out through the poorly lit room's shadows.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" the medical ninja asked his _master. _

_"S_trip the ANBU of all her weapon_s_, for me. Then, take off her legging_s_; ANBUs, they _always _have to have _something_ hidden, you know? After that, through her in hallway one-thirty-_s_ix, room thirteen. By Sa_ss_uke's room; just in case she happen_s _to break free. You don't mind, do you Sa_ss_kue-k_uu_n?" the lord snickered darkly, looking towards his vessel.

The Uchiha looked up, and glared at his '_so-called lord_'. "Hn."

"Right. Then; Kabuto.." he looked at his medical ninja, waiting. The said man nodded, and stalked off towards the soon-to-be prisoner.

"Stop." a husky voice commanded.

"Hum. Sa_ss_uke-k_uu_n. What is it?"

"You...never answered my question. Why do we need her?" The raven haired boy looked at the cherry blossom ANBU, lying on the cold, tiled floor.

A snaky smirk appeared on Orochimaru's face. "Aah. Becau_s_e, _s_illy Sa_ss_uke-k_uu_n, _s_he will make the Leaf Village go _crazy_. Her di_ss_apearence, will have them on their toe_s_. And, besides--since Tsunade's gone, she's the only one who knows how to locate, and unlock the Skeleton Crystal." And looked to, and fro the passed out ANBU, and the youngest Uchiha. "What_s_ it to you?"

He let _his lords_ last comment slip. "The what?"

"Aah. Sa_ss_uke-k_uu_n, I would of thought _you _heard of it...Oh. Right, you were to young to go to the _secret _Uchiha meeting_s_..oh, well." Sasuke blinked, and listed closer when he heard about _his_ clan. "Now...the _Skeleton Crystal_. Is a powerful, beautiful, cry_s_tal. It i_s s_aid that the Uchiha clan had a cry_s_tal, that was _s_o powerful, that the Elder_s _of Konoha began to fear the Uchiha clan for more than ju_s_t their eye_s_, but for their po_ss_enion_s_. _S_o, the Elder_s_ took the cry_s_tal--of cour_s_e, the Uchiha_s _refu_ss_ed; _s_o the cry_s_tal didn't di_s_appear without a fight--and kept it hidden and out of _s_ight. They tried to kill all of the legends, and only tell the Hokage_s_; but T_s_unade was very ill, _s_o, _s_he told her _s_tudent, and the be_s_t ANBU: _S_akura Haruno, to pa_ss_it down to whoever was the next Hokage."

"What does the crystal do, exactly?"

"My, my, Sa_ss_uke-k_uu_n, you're _s_o needy for information. The crystal, gives one great strength, heals your chakra, gives you the most powerful jutus, and, of course, gives you great speed. Why are you so needy, Sa_ss_uke-k_uu_n?"

"Hn. No reason, Orochimaru." said the Uchiha, as he stalked off, in deep thought.

**

* * *

**Sasuke turned another hall. _Why does Orochimaru want this..crystal-thing? Isn't he powerful enough...__without__ it? _Sasuke thought, weighing the options in his head. _Sakura is so stupid. She shouldn't put herself in all of this shit. _Sasuke was nearing his room, all the doors, and halls look so in sync. Probably the way Orochimaru set it up--you never know when someone will break in.

An ear-pircing, bloody murder, scream came from the other side of a door, three rows down.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. _What the hell?_

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO! LET GO! I SWEAR--I WILL _KILL_ YOU ALL!! _AHH! _DON'T TOUCH _THAT_!!"

A loud smoke explosion backfired un a dorr.

Sasuke did an anime sweat drop. _What a bunch of morons. _

A little man came out of the room were all the _wonderful_ screams were coming from.

"Sasuke-sama. We...uh. We kind'a need your help. The girl...is..well, being _difficult_."

"HEY! DIP-SHIT! I HAVE A _RIGHT_ TO BE 'DIFFUCULT'! I'M FUCKING KIDNAPPED! NOW, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE AND UNTIE M_E_!"

The said _'dipshit' _gave Sasuke a: you-see? glance. He nodded, slightly, and walked into the noise-filled room.

There he saw a bunch of men trying to hold down a refusing, pink-haired ANBU, stripped down to a black tank top, and black shorts-like underwear.

. .

. . .

_Here comes __**hell**__._

. . .

. .

Sasuke walked into the poorly lit room, with a stoic look on his face. The struggling girl locked eyes with the newcomer. She let a a dramatic gasp.

"YOU!" she screamed, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Hm?"

"DON'T 'HM' ME! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!"

He gave her a bored stare. The men took advantage to her temporary distraction, and tied her down.

They nodded to the boy, and left. "_Good luck._" one of the men mumbled as they walked out of the room, slamming the door as they left.

Sakura laid in a bed, tied up with charka strings; both of her arms were tied together, then a string connected her tied-up-arms to the wall; her legs--just like with her arms--were tied together by the ankle, with a chakra string connecting it to the same wall, and a few chakra strings wrapping around her waist to her chest, pinning her down to the bed.

Sakura, with a pout on her face, moved her head towards the male. "Care to answer my question." It wasn't a question; it was a introduction to her ranting--which will soon begin.

"Hn."

Anger flashed to her eyes, as she let out a low, hissed, growl. "Answer me, Uchiha."

The Uchiha simply smirked in amusement. He didn't know why, but seeing her angry, was...well, fun for him.

"Dammit, Uchiha! I swear you better answer my goddammit question! Or, I'll...! I'll...!" The Uchiha's smirk grew as he watched the pinky find her words. She clinched her eyes shut. "Or I'll _**SCREAM**_!"

He stepped closer. "Seems like you have the screaming down."

She struggled to pull her arms apart. "Damn strings! Ugh! They're draining my chakra!" She gleamed at the raven-haired male. "Untie me.."

"No."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye--"

"Stop it. I didn't come here to play games."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, _sorry_. Now, _please_, oh, king of the world, tell me what you need." Sarcasm was practically spilling out of her mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

"Ugh. What do you want? Wanna beat the prisoner too? Isn't tieing her up, and str--"

"Shut up."

"_Why_?"

He ignored that. "What do you know about the _Skeleton Crystal_?"

The girl's eyes widened by the banded name came out of the raven-haired male's mouth. "Th-th-the what?"

"Stop playing innocent," he ordered.

Sakura let out an angry growl. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU THINK YOU OWN THE WHOLE, GOD DAMMED WORLD? YOU CAN _NOT_ TE--mph, mph!"

Sasuke put a clam hand over her mouth. "Answer the damn question; and, _please_, stop yelling. I will leave you alone, _after _I get my answers."

Hurt

Pain.

Fear.

Betrayal.

_Sadness_.

Flashed in the, big, sad, emerald green eyes.

Sasuke shot her a puzzled glance. What's wrong with _her_?

* * *

**_reviews make me write more.... :P_**


	3. Tears And Lust?

**

* * *

**

_Fast Flashback of where the last chapter left off at:_

__

**Flashed in the, big, sad, emerald green eyes.**

**Sasuke shot her a puzzled glance. What's wrong with _her_?**

**

* * *

**

****

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

**Flashback.**

_"Sakura, you have to let me go." an empty voice stated, in a bored tone._

_"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" a wave of pain hit the girl's heart._

_"Sakura-chan," _

_"NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE! Naruto!" the girl cried out, tightening her grip on the boy's shirt. _

_Sakura, her face in the chest of her beloved teammate's chest, begging him not to leave her; not to do what their __other__ teammate did. _

_"Sakura-chan, let go. Please." He begged, in an empty voice._

_"BUT,-- Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade-sama! Asuma! Jiraiya! __**Sasuke**__! Think about it: you're doing exactly what he did!"_

_"Sakura-chan. No, I'm not. I'm doing this __for __the village; not betraying it. I understand where you're coming from. But, Sakura-chan, I'll come back; trust me."_

_The girl stared at her brotherly figure. "B-but! No! What about HINATA?! Huh? What about her, Naruto!"_

_"I know." He closed his eyes, and quietly repeated his self._

_"You might __**die**__! Forget it! Naruto!"_

_"I have to do this for my village, Sakura-chan! The village! We're in the middle of a war, and I have to help!"_

_"No! You don't! Please.."_

_The fox boy gave her one last hug--for who-knows how long. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He then graped her wrist and yanked them off of his shirt, and turned around. "I'll come back," He countinued to stalk off. "I __**promise**__, I will."_

_"NO! WAIT! Nartuo! Please, don't!" Sakura, reached out, hopelessly to the boy._

_"I will come back, __**after **__I find my answers; I swear it." He smiled, brightly. "Believe it."_

_He then disappeared into the twilight._

* * *

Tears bubbled up in the hazed emerald eyes. _Naruto. _Sakura shook her head wildly; letting the tears fall away from her eyes. _Its been three years.._

The raven haired male blinked. "_Sakura_?"

The girl closed her eyes tightly, ignoring him.

_Why...why am I crying, now? I look weak. What a shame.._

_**So what. Last time I checked, it wasn't illegal to CRY!**_

_Well, now it is! That's why I couldn't go with Naruto! Because I--er, we, wouldn't be able to "handle it."_

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever." She mumbled, looking down. "Why do _you_ care?" She bit him a snide remark.

"Whatever. Now, answer my question."

"No." she said looking up at him, glaring.

"Stop being difficult, and tell me. Its pathetic."

"NO! You're pathetic! You're the one who went to a rapist _snake_!"

He corked an eyebrow. (Insert a: _say-what? _look on Sasuke's face.)

"So..yeah!"

"Shut up and answer."

"Answer what?" she asked, truly forgetting what he asked.

He rolled his eyes, and muttered a quiet _dumb ass _under his breath. "What is the Skeleton Crystal?"

"I don't-" He cut her off, coldly. "And don't play stupid."

"_I _don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." He glared. "And, I suggest, if you plan on leaving here, you might want to tell me."

She blinked, processing the information. "So, if I tell you _what_ it is; you'll let me go?"

The boy nodded.

"Okay." She smiled. "The Skeleton Crystal..." Sasuke drawled closer. "..is a powerful crystal."

He gave her his _oh-so-famous _glare. "Naw, shit. Tell me what it does, _exactly_."

"No."

Then, the staring contest began. Both, subconsciously, leaning forward. Their faces just three inches apart from each other....then,

The door opened, revealing the messenger boy, Rikku. Him, walking in on his lord's vessel--the emotionless, asshole who hates everyone--face three inches away from the new prisoner, made him take the situation wrong. (Who wouldn't?)

The Uchiha glared at the male, annoyed.

Rikku smirked. "Am I.._interrupting_ something?"

Sasuke iced his glare even more with that said. The messenger boy's smirk widened. Looking at the Uchiha, knowingly.

"No." Sakura butted in, oblivous to whats going on.

The man, Rikku, looked at the pink-haired ninja with lust clear in his red eyes. They traveled up and down her body, stopping every once in awhile at her breast and legs.

Sasuke, seeing this, got defense, and blocked his view of Sakura, by leaning a little bit towards her. _(Did I mention that Sasuke is sitting on the foot of the bed? Haha..I must of forgot..^^')_

Sakura, being clueless, gave a puzzled glance in the Uchiha's direction. He just grunted and rolled his eyes at her oblivious-ness, and continued to glare at Rikku.

"What do you need, Rikku?" Sasuke said in a voice so low, so icy, that it sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

He looked past Sasuke and spoke, looking at the pinket; who was looking at her ex-teammate in confusion. "Hm? Oh. Lord Orochimaru wants to see you, Master Sasuke." You could hear the quotes in his voice when he said _Master Sasuke_.

"Good. Well, you are dismissed."

"No. He said now." He lied quickly.

"Hn." The boy reluctantly stood up, looking at the clueless girl. "I'll talk to you later." He glared at the messenger while walking out, him following his tail.

"Bye, Sasuke-_kun_." The girl said, mockingly.

"Hn."

* * *

"So, you think it_s _a ri_s_k letting Sa_ss_uke-k_uu_n _s_ee the Kohana girl i_s _a ri_s_k to his focu_s_?" the dark, snake-like voice questioned.

"Not only that, mi'lord. But maby a lack of hatred, as well."

"_Aah_. Cleaver, Rikku. Now, what do you _s_ay I _s_hould do?"

The said boy let out a cocky smirk. "Leave that to me."

* * *

**reviews make me write more... :P**


	4. Touch Her And You Die!

_

* * *

_

_Fast Flashback of where the last chapter left off at:_

**"_Aah_. Cleaver, Rikku. Now, what do you _s_ay I _s_hould do?"**

**The said boy let out a cocky smirk. "Leave that to me."**

* * *

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

A sinister smirk on his evil, red chapped lips. He walked down the eeir hallway, looking for one room in particular, the room where Sasuke's ex-teammate, and Ochimaru's newest prisoner lays, tied up by chakra strings, laying there, just laying, in _bed_.._alone_, bored. His smirk grew at the thought. _I wonder what Sasuke'll do when he finds out. _His smirk grew even more. _Too bad Orochimaru won't let him touch me afterwords. I'm sure he'll want to kill me..That'll just prove my point..The girls is bad for his 'revenge'._

He stopped infront of a door; _the_ door. He opened it a little bit, taking a peek in.

"Uchiha?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

He chukled, darkly. "No, sorry; I'm sure you want to see him, but right now, I'm sure he's a little _busy_." _Getting distracted by Orchimaru. _He finished, mentally.

* * *

I guess by now you're wondering who this madman is? Well, of course, its Rikku. He stepped into the room completely, shutting the door behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura shot at him with a digusted tone.

"You've got some mouth on you, huh?" A lustful glint flashed in his eyes. "I need to fix that." He licked his lips, walking closer to the bed.

"I'd like to see you try, whore monkey." She said, rolling her eyes, not seeing the look in his eyes.

His twisted smirk appeared, once again. "Okay. Thanks for the invite; I'll take it."

She gave him a confused look as the man continued forward, stopping right beside her shacked bed. His eyes bore into hers. He moved the back of his rough hand against her smooth cheek. Sakura turned her cheek roughly away from his hand. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't touch me." He graped her face, forcing her to look at him. Sakura struggled to pull her face back into her own control. "What the hell?! Get away from me!" He gave her another lustful look while examining her body.

Realization hit. Sakura's eyes widdend in terror. Struggling, using her whole body this time, trying to get as far away from him as she could; as far as the chakra strings _allowed_. "Get the fuck away from me!" Rikku just leaned down, closing any gap there was between them by pressing his lips roughly onto her soft ones. Sakura gasped at his sudden touch. Given the advantage, he roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth demanding more, _much _more. Sakura screamed against his lips, trying to close her mouth and flip away from the man. He roughly graped her shoulders, squeezing the life out of them. That's going to be a bruise, but Sakura's brain couldn't comprehend that; her brain was in panic mode; screaming her lungs out, struggling violently, trying to free her arms and legs of the damned chakra strings.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" The girl lit out a whine. "STOP!"

He just ignored her screams and continued on. (Why don't guys get the word **no**?) He departed his lips from hers, and immediately attacked her neck, biting, licking, kissing; the whole nine yards. Sakura lit out a whine of protest. She turned her head away from the man, trying to get her neck back, and pushed at his shoulders with her tied up wrists.

"STOP IT, YOU BASTARD! DON'T FUCKING _TOUCH_ ME!" The rosset began to scream louder. "_STOP_ IT! STOP!"

The messenger stop kissing the pinket, and started to head south. Another whimper hintched in her throat. His over-sized hands traced her pettie figure with lust. Her stopped at her tank-top-covered breast and looked up, smirking at the girl.

"P-please. D-don't." He began biting once again. "STOP IT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! STOP! _P-please_....just st-mph, mph, MPH!" He slammed his mouth back on to hers, a hand still _playing_ with her breast.

_

* * *

_

(step. step. drag. drag. step.)

A raven haired male walked slowly towards his room, dragging his feet. An annoyed grunt sounded from his throat as he ran a hand through his messy hair. _Why did Orochimaru make me go with him to the East Wing today? Ugh. He usually goes by his self. Why did he have to drag me along? Karin was so annoying; and she thinks she __**so **__cute._

"STOP IT, YOU BASTARD! DON'T FUCKING _TOUCH_ ME! STOP IT! STOP!"

_Huh? _The Uchiha's ears perked up at the familiar feminine scream. Yes, scream. When Naruto would annoy her to a limit; she'd get fed up and scream. But, her screams were never as...urgent, scared. _What the hell..? Sa..kura? _He took off, dropping his Kusanagi (sword) in the rush.

"P-please. D-don't." _Sakura!_ He picked up his pace. "STOP IT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! STOP! _P-please_....just st-mph, MPH!" With that, he slammed the door open; Sharigan activated. His eyes narrowed at the sight. Rikku on top of a screaming, whining Sakura, his mouth chewing on her lips, one hand tracing her figure, and the other on her breast. Anger took over logic. In a flash Rikku was slammed into the opposite wall, causing a creator, and Sasuke was suddenly at the side of the bed.

"**Sasuke-kun!**" The said raven haired boy reached to his side, pulling up air. _Huh? _The Uchiha looked over his shoulder to find his Kusanagi case..empty. "Fuck." He looked a the girl on the bed, softening his eyes at the sight of her. Her once blood red lips, were now cracked and obviously gnawed out, _bleeding_. Her hair was a complete mess, the strap of her tank top was off her shoulder, and it was pulled up past her belly button. Her neck and jawline had hickeys, now forming bruises, red marks outlining teeth. His blood boiled, the sharigan flashed with hatred.

"Sasu..ke..kun?" The ANBU breathed.

He turned his attention back to the man who is struggling to get back on his feet, ignoring the girl. She was..afraid. She's never seen this side of Sasuke; not even when Itachi was in Kohana back when they were genin.

Sasuke disappeared and re-appeared behind the messenger boy and side kicked him through the wall and quickly followed after him.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru! There is some loud noise around that new prisoner's room!" A lower-classier huffed out, putting his hands on his knees.

A dark chuckle came from the snake-like lips. "Well, of cour_s_e there i_s_. Rikku'_s_ there." A sinister smirk spread across his face.

_Lucky bastard._ "No. I mean wall-crashing noise!"

That got him. The snake lord spazzed up and a look of shock spread across his face. _Huh?! Wha- That can't be. Sasuke is in the East Wing...with __**Karin**__. He was suppose to fix the hole over there...unless.. _"Sa_ss_uke.." For the first time, Orochimaru cursed his student.

"Ah. That does seem like a responsible answer. Some one said they found Sasuke's Kusanagi in the hall."

"Arugh!" Orochimaru slammed his fist against the nearist wall. "What are you waiting for? _S_end people down there! _Now_! _S_top him, he'll kill him!"

"He'll kill us!" The lower classier shot back.

He got a snake glare as a reply. "Y-yes, sir." And he ran off.

A smirk appeared back on his face. "Aah. _S_a_ss_uke-k_uu_n. Look_s _like I've finally found your weakne_ss_."

* * *

**reviews make me write.... :P**


	5. Remainder

_

* * *

_

Fast Flashback of where the last chapter left off at:

**A smirk appeared back on his face. "Aah. _S_a_ss_uke-k_uu_n. Look_s _like I've finally found your weakne_ss_."**

* * *

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

_Chuckle. Smirk. __**Glare.**__ Wider Smirk. __**Death Glare. **__Chuckle. _

"Looks like I won."

Two crimson eyes burned holes in his face.

Another chuckle escaped his throat.

"You don't know, do you?" His glare intensified.

"I take that as a _no_." The one who had just spoken looked behind the glaring Uchiha at the girl he had really, _really_wanted to finish his business with. The messenger let out a lounging sigh.

"Sasuke..?" the girl breathed. The said boy peeked one of his eyes over his shoulder. "Hn?"

"Wha-- Tha-- How--?" She gulped down the lump in her throat. "What's going on?" she whispered, more to herself than anyone. He looked back at the messenger boy.

"Hn." _I don't know._

The Uchiha stepped forward towards the messenger boy. "Now, now." Rikku said, holding up his hands. "It was only a mission. Orochimaru told me to do it; so I did." _As if, I wanted to_.

"What is the purpose of it?" The Uchiha growled deadly under his breath.

"To test if she--" he nodded towards a confused Sakura. "Was a distraction...to your _training._"

Sasuke stepped closer and launched himself at Rikku, throwing him at the wall, causing another hole leading into the hall.

Rikku got up and pulled out a kunai, getting ready to throw it.

The raven head did quick hand signs. _Phoenix Flower. Fire Ball Jutsu!_

Rikku quickly tried to doge the oncoming fire balls. _Shit._ Only to come face-to-face with one.

_Poof. _Rikku disappeared; in his place was a log. _Where do you get a log inside of here? _The Uchiha thought, looking around with crimson eyes.

..

....

...

..

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Huh, What's going on..? I was getting raped---but then Sasuke came and pulled the whore monkey off of me. Then, he (the dude that should be glad I'm _tied up _or elas he'd be six feet under) started saying something about me; **me **being a distraction to Sasuke's training?!

What the hell?!

I haven't seen the dude since I was twelve! All he wants to know is what the fucking Skeleton Crystal was, nothing ells! I'm so not _any _getting this! Why does Sasuke even care if I get raped? He's the ass who left me on a bench; a.. bench. Ever heard of a bed, or at least a porch? Gah, I'm confused!

**He likes us. **My Inner butted in; a smug smirk smeared on her lips.

He does not; he's using us to know what the crystal is!

**Yeah, sure. Then why is he **_**killing **_**our **_**almost**_** rapper? He didn't even--**_**bang**_**--us.**

Yet.

**Shut up! If he didn't care: he wouldn't be killing the whore who almost raped us!**

Whatever. I paused, mentally. Wait..killing?!

--

Sakura looked up, only to see a flashing ball of white chakra come flying to Sasuke's side.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

A raven haired head snapped up and quickly dodged the attack by graping Rikku's wrist and—_crunch_—broke it.

Rikku let out a scream of pain, while Sasuke simply smirked and dropped his wrist and punched his gut and locked his hands behind his head and kept kneeing him in the face.

* * *

"Look! There he is!"

"Stop it, Sasuke-san!"

"Don't do that!"

"You'll _kill_ him!"

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san, Orochimaru needs to talk to you! _Now_!"

The snake's guards shouted nonsense as they sped down to the Uchiha, who is beating the hell out of a limp messenger boy.

"Sasuke!" a cherry blossom screamed trying to her best to get out of the bed, but with her lack of chakra and strength, she was just wasting energy. "Stop it! Look behind you!"

The next thing she knew, everything went black.

* * *

"Sir, we have knocked out the Kohona girl; she was kicking and screaming."

A tall, lanky figure stepped out of the shadows. "I under_s_tand. Maybe you _s_hould be telling Sa_ss_uke-k_uu_n, not me. I won't get mad." A smirk played on his sinister lips.

The guard nodded, and looked around the prisoner's room. "What do we do with him?" He asked referring to the furious Uchiha locked up in his room for the time being with guards planted at the front of his doors.

"_S_end him to me."

The guard nodded once again.

"What about Rikku?" another one asked, who was repairing the walls.

"Take him to the infirmary; and mark hi_s_ mi_ss_ion as **failed**."

"Yes, mi'lord," The pair nodded in sync, walking off to do as they were told.

_Sasuke, Sasuke. I thought I've thought you better. Shame, shame._

* * *

**NOTE:**

**The " _Phoenix Flower. Fire Ball Jutsu!" _thing. I have _no _idea if that's right. I just based it off of my shitty memory.**

* * *

**reviews make me write more.... :P**


	6. HAPPY NOTE!

**Heller, people of Earth. **

**Long time, no read, huh? **

**I KNOW y'all probably hate me. But, what can I say? At least I didn't just leave y'all hanging for three months (that would of sucked). I know people who usually don't update in awhile say stuff like: "OMIGAWD! I'M, LIKE, SO, LIKE, SORRY! PLEASE, LIKE, FORGIVE ME! I HAD TO, LIKE, GO SHOPPING, blah, blah, blah. " _No_. I won't do that; because, honestly, I could care _less_ if y'all are mad at me for not updating, and besides,--**

**I try my _best_ to _not_ lie. **

**Yes, because, its like I don't have a life of _my own _and so I spend all day and night thinking of ways to "get viewers so I'll be able to get socially accepted _somewhere_!" PUH-lease. Get a life. I'm pretty sure there's some on ebay for..oh..wait..a _life_. How ironic, huh, buddy? Sucks for you.**

**I swear: If I get some reviews saying: "That's mean! How could you!" I'm _never_ going to be able to come back on this website--**

**because, I'LL DIE OF LAUGHING MY ASS OFF! XD **

**_Now, I'm going to stop my ranting..I'm starting to yawn._**

* * *

**Because I got grounded to my dorm, and Maccarie and them were hogging the dorm's TV, I had nothing better to-do but write stories (lucky for y'all). I edited up some of the other chapters and I'm starting to get back into this story. The first part (its tiny, don't get your hopes up) is in Sasuke's Point-Of-View..kind of-ish.**

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for waisting your lives reading this crap and...yeah. **

* * *

**:: PREVIEW : BREAKOUT MAKEOUT : CHAPTER SIX : OROCHIMARU'S TALK ::**

**We had to get the guy off of her**_**?**_

_Go away, you don't help._

**Stupid Uchiha-ness. Why are you so mean to **_**your**_**self?**

_Hn. I said: go away. Shall I repeat myself?_

**You have to say the way **_**Sakura **_**breathed out our name (with a -kun, none-less) was pretty hot.**

_Leave, now! I'm not in the mood! _The frustrated Uchiha rubbed his temples, trying to erase his stupid Inner's Voice.

What did he do to deserve this headache? I mean, yeah, he kind of left Kohana, almost killed his so-called best friend, left his teammate (who spilled her heart to him) on a cold, stone bench----

Oh, hell! This isn't helping at all!

**Obviously.**

_Go away._

The boy grunted in annoyance and stood up from his irritating bed and advance towards his dresser, where his katana sheath layed, sprawled out on the dark oak.

He pinched the bridge between his nose in utter annoyance. _Perfect_, he left his _very_ expensive, _very_ strong, and _very _dangers katana out in the middle of the hallway.

I wonder how Orochimaru will take _that_, the raven haired male thought, raising his empty sheath in between the rope-like belt and his waist. He ran a resentful hand through his midnight locks as he flopped down on his uncomfortable bed. How much longer can Orochimaru keep him here? I mean, its not like he _killed_ him.

**Yet..**

_I said: go away!_

**_reviews make me write.... :P_**

* * *

* * *

_Shit, what the hell was I thinking?_


End file.
